I never thought you had it in you!
by Imelicious
Summary: A hinata fanfic ooc hinata and the rest Hinata grows some damn balls! Read it's fun. Incomplete in-progress. Hinata pov. Hinata finds a genie. Rated T because of the cussing :D
1. Chapter 1 Hinata!

**Hello followers of mine I actually only have T-T I want to tell you I have a new story but it is not published yet It's a ITAHINA One then I have a Orihime Ichigo Tatsuki and Orihime's Niisan!**

**I only wanted to tell you that!**

**-kisses!-**

**I am just going to write a short no ItachixHinataxSasuke fic. AU!  
**

**ENFUCKINGJOY!**

**Hinata pov:**

**I the heir of the Hyuga clan was sittingin the meeting room like normal bored, but I did not show it in my face.  
They were talking about some boring shit. (A/N Oh yeah Hinata is totoly ooc and Itachi y Sasuke)  
**

**"Can't you shut the fuck up" Everyone looked at me in schock. **

**Omigosh! I said that?!**

**"Hinata-sama did you just..say that?" One of the bussiness partners spoke.**

**I stood up bowed "I AM VERY SORRY" then ran out of the room. "Neji handle it, Please" **

**Neji nodded, his features changed from calm to serious " Like you were saying Directer Ling The sales hve gone down by 0,01% and it is from your department if you do not change this to 100% in a week you are fired" **

**"...Yes sir..." **

**'Neji is scary when he is serious' **

**I ran to the car and went home, at home I jumped on my bed. I am going to the others later.**

**Later in the afternoon I was at the usual place the gang hang, a restaurant called Shinobi. I entered the building happy.  
**

**"Hey guys" I greeted everyone of the group you know the important characters of Naruto Rookie nine**

**They greeted back. I took a seat and smiled.**

* * *

**I am going to stop like this okay. ENJOY R&R!**

**tell me what yo want to happen. :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Sakura FUCK off!

**Hi HI I am back with Chapter Two and no one Reviewed T^T T_T**

**WellI forgot the disclimers: I DON'T OWN FUCK! Naruto and it charcter are from Oda Eichiro NAH i am joking you know who owns it hahaha!**

**People will get STRONGLY INSULTED! If you do not like it...Do not read! I WARNED YOU!**

** CHAPTER TWO: Sakura fuck off**

**I sat between Naruto and Ino. Naruto looked at me "ne Hinata wanna buy me some Ramen?"**

**I blushed and fidgeted with my fingers, before I could answer Sakura hit him and opened her bitchy move.**

**"Naruto-baka Don't ask girls to sponsor you!"**

**"I was just joking Sakura-chan"**

**Sakura gave him a lecture about how he should not ask girls those questions. I was getting FUCKING annoyed.  
**

**"Sakura FUCK off"**

**Silence~**

**I just blinked.**

**"Hinata Did you..just say that?" Ino asked schocked.  
**

**"Me?" Sakura asked, She laughed and just hit me lightly. (a/n because she is strong in the anime it hurt Hinata) I hit her in her arm to block her chakra from flowing. I gasped and said in my innocent voice "Gomenasai, Sakura-chan...it...is self-defense...I don't know what came over me" I began to cry.**

**Sakura the dumb bitch believed me, HA!**

**Naruto helped Sakura, the others too.**

**"hinata unblock it"**

**"I..am..really...sorry...I...can't...only...neji.. .can..."**

**"HINATA PLEASE TRY!" Naruto pleaded.**

* * *

**THE END! YuP! I HOPE SOMEONE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3 come soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 Dafoq did I like you?

**LOL! I do not own Naruto and characters!  
**

**Chapter 3: Dafoq did I like you?**

**"HINATA PLEASE TRY"**

**"HELL TO THE NO! Dafoq do I even a whiny bitch like you? ASk nEJI-NI-SAN" I yelled BECAUSE I got frustratedby his whining. **

**"I am okay Naruto it is only one arm" Sakura smiled.**

**I Knew she was lying, that shit hurt like hell!. I walked away. **

**"Hinata!" Naruto called back.**

**"Do not worry Naruto I will find Neji" Tenten assured him.**

**I walked does that bitch think he is? I am Hyuga Hinata! The beauty! Perfection. What is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?I Bumped into something, a human. I looked up with a scowl on my face ready to cuss the bastard, when I noticed who I bumped into, it was The famous Sasuke Uchia. Damn, I smiled " I am sorry Uchia-san" **

**"Hn" was his reply.**

**"Can't you say sorry, bitch?" I quickly put my hand on my mouth, Damn it. I was thinking that.  
**

**Sasuke was not pleased, He lowered his head "What did you say?"**

**"Are you also deaf?"**

**"How dare you!" He said angry.  
**

**"I am not in the mood so go bitch around with Sasuke"**

**I walked away angry, then ran so he couldn't follow. After running home. I entered the house.**

**"I am home"**

**"welcome home" Neji and Hanabi replied.**

**"Hinata We need to talk"**

**"Sorry Neji-nii-san I am very weary.."**

**"Okay,then tomorrow"**

**I walked to my room, opened the door, entered and jumped on my bed. I noticed a Lamp on my nightstand. What is that? I reached for it. It was dusty, so I rubbed on it.  
**

* * *

**THE END! Like it R&R Tell me who you want to get insulted and what you think should happened?**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Still none that read it T-T TT T^T**


	4. Chapter 4 A FUCKING GENIE!

I don't own naruto and the rest the person that owns it is blah blah blah blah.

**Chapter 4: A FUCKING LAMP?!**

**As I rubbed the bottle a Genie appeared, I looked at it like I was doing drugs. The genie looked at me. **

**"Dafoq you looking at?!"**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH~" I yelled.**

**Neji and Hanabi came into my room. "Hinata?!"**

**"Look a Genie!"**

**"what...?" Hanabi looked at me as i was crazy "Neji she cracked"**

**"Hanabi!, Hinata (****Sunny place)you are just sleep-deprived just go to sleep" Neji smiled.**

**They left my room. **

**"They can't see me bitch"**

**"I noticed" I growled back "Why are you here, in my room?"**

**" Yesterday when you where walking in the woods you found my Lamp and ignored it! I am here to punish you! ha! This is going to be hard and fucking fun!"**

**"So because of you I am saying what I think?!"**

**"Yea you should get used to it,Hinata" The Genie laughed " I am Munraito (moon light) the genie of Waru haya tte(evil doing)**

**"You already know my same o nice to meet you"**

**" lets get the rules down : Rule one; I do not do wishes. rule two; I am not nice. rule three; Never forget rule listen I am not nice No bit"**

**"okay"**

**"you will say everything you think that is evil and insults them. I will leave after you date the right guy and My fun is over"Munraito smirked.  
**

* * *

** In the next chapter Sasuke and Itachi will appear! Still no R&R T-T!  
**

**well like it Funny right?! hahahah I love it **

**Tell your friends about this Fic!**


	5. Chapter 5 I WANNA STAB YOU NOW

Hi **I am back! Still no Review T-T. Well a new chapter is out! I am sorry if the story and the chapter is Short -_- I wanna update it as fast as possible!**

**Chapter 5: I WANNA STAB YOU NOW!  
**

**"If I am staying here I need a small bed and be spoiled or I am going to let you kill yourself" Munraito smirked.**

**"Okay.."**

**"you do not believe me I will show you magic" Munraito said like he was a robot, He teleported me to the sky, in the woods. I yelled,as I fell, but I didn't hit the ground I was caught by someone. I had my eyes closed then I opened my eyes because I didn't feel any pain.  
**

**I shouldn't have opened my eyes, what I saw was...was it was like I was in heaven, the famous hotshot beaty handsome and more words was standing infront of me, The Uchia Itachi!.I blushed. **

**"Let me bear your children" **

**Silence...**

**I fucking said that! Itachi face didn't change.**

**"Pardon?"**

**"I said...Let me bear.." Before I could finish he stopped me.  
**

**"I know what you said, But I thought you would just say nothing" Please don't know me "Lady hinata" **

**The words that rolled out of hi mouth..."You have a angel's voice"  
**

**Itachi said nothing,he didn't know what to say, he never expect me to say that.**

**"Oi Hinata I forgot to tell you but Everything you think you will say" Munraito smirked.**

**"I HATE YOU!"**

**"why?"**

**"Not you sorry...I meant me for saying that..."**

**"before we have sex we have to get married" Itachi smirked, I blushed.**

**"I wish you weren't joking" I sighed.**

**He put me down. "I wasn't joking" He smirked.**

**"Yeah right The famous Itachi wouldn't date me"**

**"I would"  
**

**"what?!"**

**"I said.."**

**"I know what ya said! Really would you date me...I am not perfect or anything but you know..."**

**Itachi began to laugh.**

**"I was Joking"**

**I almost DIED! **

**"ahahaha Uchia-san you are very funny" I said in my innocent voice "I FUCKING WANNA STAB YOU NOW!"**

**I ran. Itachi just stood there dazed.**

**"what happened?"**

* * *

**AT HOME. IN MY ROOM.  
**

**I cried "waaah" I jumped on my bed, put my pillow on my head and tried to kill myself. After 5 minutes I stopped, I threw my pillows.**

**"That was so damn funny Sunny"**

**"Leave me alone!"**

**I love Itachi so damn much! how can I say that? am I crazy? I fell asleep and got nightmares. **

**The next day was so fucking horrible -_-.**

* * *

**DONE! R&R! It's a cute story funny right?**

**Sasuke is coming in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 No Genie!

Hi **I am back! Still no Review T-T. Well a new chapter is out! I am sorry if the story and the chapter is Short -_- I wanna update it as fast as possible!**

**CHAPTER 6: why?!**

**The next day I ignored Sakura who was trying to talk to me,She was still following me,then I lost her.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke walking to me.**

**I turned around and walked away, but he noticed me and he grabbed my arm. I was not in the mood for anyone.**

**"We need to talk!" **

**"I don't wanna talk to you..." Before I could finish my sentence Sasuke pulled me to his chest,picked me up(Bridal style) and walked away with me.  
**

**I was shocked. Why?!**

**"Oi? What are ya doing?"**

**"I need to talk to you so to prevent you from running away I am going carry you"He said composed.  
**

**What a weird logic. I noticed Sakura looking at us. I smirked and hugged Sasuke making him blush a little.**

**Naruto was standing next to her, She punched him and walked to us. **

**"Sasuke what are you doing with Hinata?"**

**"Yeah Sasuke-teme?"**

**"Why do I have to explain Myself?"**

**"Because...umh..."Sakura said trying to figure a reason out.**

**I snuggled closer to Sasuke in front of there eyes. Sasuke said nothing.  
**

**"Sasuke-kun do you not want to talk to me''**

**"yes so excuse me" He said sarcastic.**

**I glanced at Sakura and smirked, Sakura couldn't believe her eyes,She was furious you could see it on her ugly face looked baffled  
**

**"Hinata why were you doing that?"**

**"What?"**

**"do not play dumb!"**

**"put me down first" He put me down, ah I didn't tell you where I was, I was with Sasuke in front a restaurant."are we going in or not?"  
**

**"Sure"**

**We walked in,took a seat in the back.  
A waitress beautiful she is walked to us, stood in front of us and smiled.  
**

**"Here is your menu" She handed us two menu's, then walked away. **

**"So Sasuke-kun" I said seductively" Ask away" **

**I looked at the menu and thought** '_Gonna order Chicken_ Teriyaki_ why is he not asking a_ question?'** I looked at him, He was** **looking athis menu.**

**The waitress came back. "done with Deciding?"**

**"Yes"**

**"hn"**

**"I will have Chicken Teriyaki with lots of pepper"We said in sync.  
We looked at each other. I smiled, he didn't say anything.**

**She smiled took the menu's from us."May I ask you a question?"  
**

**"Go ahead"**

**"Are you two dating"**

**"Do we look like a couple?"**

**He said nothing.  
**

**"Yes you look like a cute couple"**

**"Just get our ORDER!" Sasuke growled back.**

**"Okay okay"**

**"Do not be so mine darling" I said teasingly.**

**"Shut it!"**

**The waitress laughed and walked to get our order.**

**"Now listen I want to ask you some very important questions"**

**"Do you want to go out?"**

**"What?!"**

**"do you want to go out?" He said blushing.  
**

**"I umh yes sure why not..." I blushed madly and returning to my old shy me. I am going to date him and maybe the Genie will go away. where is it?  
**

**"Good"**

**The waitress came back and put the food down.**

**"Hinata enjoy your food"**

**"Yes Ami" Ami was one of my best has Blood red hair and hazel eye colors.  
**

**"Listen Ami I have a Boyfriend!" I yelled excited.  
**

**Ami began to squeal "tell me everything after I get from work hina!"**

**"Alright!"**

**She waved and walked away.**

**"Who is she?"**

**"She is my s best friend, Beautiful ain't she?"**

**"Hn"**

**We ate in silent. I forgot Sasuke was not the type to talk.  
**

**"Hinata Earlier why were you acting like that?"**

**"Umh...well Sakura is very annoying...I hate her!"**

**"I see" Sasuke smirks "I hate her too"**

**I smile at how he chose my side and not his teammate. **

**"Why do you wanna date me?"**

**"I liked you for awhile now and I heard you don't like Naruto anymore so I made a move"**

**"okay"**

**Silence again.**

**Ami returned. **

**"Done with eating?"  
**

**"Yes" I answered for both of us.  
Sasuke pays.  
**

**Ami took are plates, and she wins at me.  
**

**"Hinata lets go"**

**We walked out of Shinobi. I wanted to make conversation,but I couldn't. I sighed.  
**

**I noticed he wasn't walking in front of me. I looked left then right and saw he was standing next to me, I smiled and noticed he was holding my hand. I blushed, looked at him, he wasn't looking at me.  
**

**I was happy to have a Boyfriend but the thing that I was most happiest about was that I was going to get rid of Munraito!**

**He brought me too watch a movie,payed for everything, it was very nice. I didn't ordered a small cup of popcorn.  
We're watching Shinobi are among type of movie! **

**The trailers came they showed 3 trailers, I ate all my popcorn during the movie,Poor me.**

**I was first scared too take his popcorn,but then I just took some,**stuffed a handful in my mouth**, then are hands touched, he looked at me. **

**"why?"**

**"I..." before I could answer Sasuke had already shifted himself to me, He placed his lips on mine, it was nice, very nice. He took his seat again and said nothing, I was so fucking happy that I missed the beginning of the movie.I also blushed every damn time our hands touch. My first kiss!  
**

**After the movie. He walked me home.**

**We arrived at my house. **

**"Umh Thanks Sauke-kun It was nice"**

**"hn"Sasuke said in his casual tone.  
**

**I smiled and disappeared in the gate in front of my house. I ran inside to peek how he walks away. How charming. **

**"NO GENIE!" I yelled happily and skipped to my room.**

**Hanabi who was with Father,Neji-nii-san and Tenten in the living room made a motion that I was slowly going Insane.**

**I growled at her. "Don't Hanabi!"Then I smiled "Hello Tenten"  
**

**"Hey" Tenten smiled at me.**

**"Oh yea..Good evening" **

**"Good evening" Father and Neji-nii-san greeted back.**

**I walked to Tenten, grabbed her arm yanked her to me then dragged her to my room.**

**"Hinata!" She yelled but didn't fight back.**

**"Neji-ni-san I'm boring her!"**

**"Go ahead" Neji rolled his eyes.  
**

**In my room.**

**"Tenten you will never guess!"**

**"You and Itachi are going out"**

**"NO!" I blushed.**

**"Wait I want to tell Ami too so later go hang with Neji-ni-san!"**

**"Okay"Tenten rolled her eyes  
**

**I knew what she was thinking...no I mean who she was Thinking about. 'Neji-nii-san' I giggled.**

**'Munraito is gone!' **

* * *

**Done!**

**Next chapter! will be better! R&R!  
In the next chapter Gaara will appear! -wink-  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Mommy I am joining you in the

I will try to make the Chapters longer :D so that means You are gonna wait awhile before I update :D. Oh yeah I almost foorrgooottt~! I GOT ME A REVIEW! alquiem thank you so much and I will continue!

**Immy is me3! **

**Immy: Hinata come say the disclaimer!**

**Hinata: Hell to the NO!**

**Immy : I will give you screen time with Itachi.**

**Hinata: Bitch does not own Naruto Kishi does! So give screen time with ITACHI!**

**Immy : Okay...**

**Chapter 7: Mommy I am joining you in the heavens.**

* * *

**Tenten was with Neji-nii-san's room. Bah. I turned to the side I'm bored,then I noticed it the Demonic Genie was laying on the small bed I bought for it, It's not gone. I began to cry.  
**

**"Why?!"**

**"bitch why you crying?!"**

**"Mommy I am coming to Join you in the heavens"**

**"OH MY GOSH" Munraito yelled, flied to me and He just Bitched slap me, it fucking hurt.  
**

**"Why did you hit me?!"**

**"You were acting as a bitch!"**

**"Why are you still here?" I lowered my voice,before the others taught I was really crazy.  
**

**"whattya mean?"**

**"I have a boyfriend and we kissed!"**

**"Do you love him?"**

**"O...Of...Course...!"**

**"Please you don't! Now go find yourself A real good BOYFRIEND!"Munraito yelled furious "AND he better be your SOULMATE!"  
**

**"But..."**

**"You ain't gonna get rid of me that easy"**

**"UGH"**

**I hear a knock at my door, I walk and open the door. Ami comes out and hugs me,I hug back. Tenten is standing behind her.  
**

**"Ami!" **

**"Tell me everything!"**

**"OKAY!"**

**We walk to sit down, Ami sits on my bed, Tenten follows her, I sit on a chair.**

**"So I am dating Sasuke!"**

**"Congratz!''**

**''Why?! do you not LOVE _itachi-san?''_**

**_"I _do not! I did but not anymore. Now I love Sasue..."  
**

**"Really?"Ami smiled in a way that said I am going to regret this.**

**"Ofcourse"**

**"What about Sakura?"**

**"What about her?"**

**"you know what She means!"**

**"What will she hit me like Naruto?" I said pissed. "Guys I need to tell you something"  
**

**"oi bitch! Just brake it off with Sasuke!"**

**I tell them about the genie. They laughed well what would I expect.**

**"Is she serious,Ami?"**

**"NO,she isn't!"**

**"I AM DEAD SERIOUS!"**

**"They still won't believe you!" Munraito laughed.**

**"Oh She is serious"**

**"We believe you Hina" Ami giggles.**

**"Wait they believe you?!" Munraito looks at me "Why?!"**

**"You guys really are my bestfriends!"**

**"Ofcourse" Tenten and Ami say in sync, I hug them.**

**"Humans are very strange..." **

**"So what should I do?"**

**"Do you love Sasuke-gay?"**

**"Tenten!"**

**"What?! I am just joking"**

**"Do you?"**

**"I do not know"**

**"Okay wait a sec!" Tenten Whispers something into Ami's ear.**

**"whisper...Whisper...whisper...whisper..." **

**"Stop saying whisper Ami!"**

**"hahaha I couldn't help it!"**

**"Ami! Got it?"**

**"Yup!"  
**

**"what?"**

**"Hinata if Sasuke brought you to his house, in his room. He pushes you down and kisses you, removes your shirt, your bra and suck on your boobs"**

**"What would you do?"**

**"A Go with it"  
**

**"B push him off"**

**"C Blush or" **

**"D cry like you always do and He kisses you to make you..."**

**"feel better"**

**"B!" I yelled "I don't love him like that...I think I don't love him at all"**

**"Go date Naruto!"**

**"Hell NO!"**

**"why not?"**

**"he loves Sakura"**

**"So...You stole Sasuke from Sakura"**

**"They weren't dating"**

**"ha! Naruto and Sakura aren't dating"**

**I sighed. "fine"**

**"Ask him out like one date"**

**"To apologize" **

**"Fine"**

**"Maybe he's you soulmate"**

**I knew that they are holding there laughter back.**

**"you can all laugh"**

**They laughed!. Tenten fell on the ground,hitting it like she was going crazy. Ami laughed gracefully.**

**I smiled at my two crazy friends.**

**"when are you going to ask Him out?" Munraito floated around me. **

**"Guys when should I ask him?"**

**"Today!"**

**"I always see him at Ichurika at 10 O'clock"**

**"Let's go!"**

**"wait where is the Genie?"**

**"Munraito is here" I grabbed him ad showed them.**

**"hello!"**

**"hi"**

**"Dafoq you looking at bitches?"**

**"What he say?"**

**"Umh...Do you want the truth or a lie?"**

**"Truth!"  
**

**"..."**

**"He said "Dafoq you looking at bitches"..."  
**

**"A bastard he is!"**

**"How evil!"**

**"i told you he was not nice"**

**"let's not speak about this"**

**Munraito laughed himself silly.**

* * *

**At Ichiraku.  
**

**I spotted Naruto walking with Someone. Okay I can do it!I ran to Naruto, what I didn't know was that Naruto ran to Sakura who was at Ichiraku.**

**"Go out with me"**

**"What?" I heard a deep voice say.**

**I looked up and saw Gaara. **

**"Damn it!"**

**"What?"**

**"Umh..."**

**"Speak up"**

**"Hinata just ask him"**

**"like I said"I smiled " Do you want to eat Ramen with me?"**

**"No, I...On second thought yes" He smirked half" Come"**

**"Okay" I had this weird uneasy feeling.**

**He broughed me there. I took a seat.**

**"Naruto I brought a extra guest, It's okay with you right"**

**It wasn't a question. **

**"It's okay Gaara!" Naruto looked at me."..."**

**Sakura notice me "WhY?! Her?!"**

**"She is my guest"**

**"Ugh!"**

**"Sorry I'm Late" A familiar voice said.  
**

**I turned around and noticed Sasuke, My eyes widened.**

**"Sasuke-kun"**

**"Hinata, what are you doing here?"**

**"I...just..." **

**Fuck! Munraito laughed again. "This is...no you are the best victim!"**

**"Ugh" **

**"She asked me to eat Ramen" Gaara was amused,but he didn't how it.**

**"Hn" I could see he was Annoyed.**

**"Why would my _Girlfriend _ask you to eat with her?"**

**"GIRLFRIEND?!" Sakura yelled **

**"Yes, girlfriend. What's wrong Sakura?"**

**"YOU KNOW I LIKE NO LOVE SASUKE WHY WOULD YOU DATE HIM?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND, BITCH! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

**"Try!"**

**"Sakura calm down"**

**"Fuck you Naruto!"**

**"Sakura-chan"**

**"If you want to fight lets do it outside"**

**"we don't want people to get hurt" I smirked.**

**We walked at a safe distance. Ye Neither Sasuke or Gaara stopped !**

**Munraito disappeared and came back with some popcorn. **

**Bastard!**

**As we got there Sakura attacked me. She puched me in the arm. Damn that hurt. I activated my Byakugan, as I quickly Blocked her chakra in her arm both of them. She tried to kick me, but I blocked, then I Blocked her Chakra from flowing in her arm.  
**

**I laughed as she tried to attack me crying. Damn I am so fucking Cruel.**

**Sasuke and Naruto Ran to Sakura. I noticed how Gaara was smirking at me making me blush. **

**"Hey Sasuke I don't think we'll work out. I think I don't love you" I sighed.**

**Sasuke was speechless.'How come She doesn't like ME the great hotshot SASUKE'**

**"Sasuke" Sakura said as she tried to grab my hand, Sasuke slapped her hand from him.**

**"Fuck you!" Sasuke walked away pissed.**

**Walked to Gaara and whispered in his ear "I m kinda interested in you" **

**I jumped away as fucking fast I could.**

**At home I freaked out Yelling, called Ami and Tenten told them everything They laughed.**

**"Good going!"**

**"That bitch needed it!"**

* * *

**To be continued! R&R  
**

**Immy: How ya like Gaara?! Nice right can not write action scenes XD I am a big Sakura hater!**

**Yahoo~! **

**Beybey! In the nesxt one I will give you more Gaara!**

**Hinata: You SAID ITACHI WOULD BE IN THIS ONE AND I WOULD HAVE SCREEN TIME WITH HIM BITCH!**

**Immy: You passed him didn't notice it haha -runs-  
**


	8. Chapter 8 A new love

**Sauke & Itachi's Parents names are Mom: Mikoto Father: Fugaku! Oh, yeah It's in Sasuke-gay POV! Sasuke is OOC*~!**

**Immy: Sorry minna I want to show you how Sasuke took the break up XD! nly One-Chapter! Promise!**

**Sasuke: WHY?!**

**Immy: Because it will be so Damn FUNNY!**

**Sasuke : Bitch, I'm going to kill you!**

**Immy: Please?! I have a Hinata! Mhuwahahaha!~ **

**Sasuke: Tch!**

**Immy: Say the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: Immy doesn't own Naruto if she did...This would be my fate...and Sakura would have neva excited!**

**Immy: Good boy! Oh yea..It's a week! this chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 8: A week**

**I was in my room, lying in my bed. Damn,She's the first person that dumped me! I guess I didn't really love her...That's a lie I did like her not love there is a big difference. I yawned, sat up,rubbed my eye. I should go down stares. I take a look at the clock 10 in the morning. Damn I slept for so long. I do not want to go down,but...wait mom did not wake me up...What is she planning?  
**

**I heard a knock on my door.**

**"who's dare?"**

**The door opened and Itachi came in. "I see you are not sleeping, good now let's talk Ototo"**

**"Why would I talk to you?"**

**"If you do not talk t me mom will"**

**"Fine"**

**Itachi walked to my bed and sat on the edge.**

**"tell me what is bothering you,Ototo?"**

**"My ex-girlfriend Dumped me" I sighed.**

**I looked at how his features changed from calm to worried, then they softened again as his normal calm face.  
**

**"Tell me who she is?"**

**"Hyuga Hinata"**

**"What? You als...Like the Hyuga heiress? Why?"**

**"I do not know"**

** "was it her eyes or the way she smiles, her graceful smile, the way she..." A pause " talks, her shy voice,the way she moves...or the way she acts tough,but just loses herself when she gets nervous"**

**I look at my Onii-san,He was smiling as he spoke and thought about Hinata.**

**"Brother?"**

**"Yes, ototo?"**

**"Do you love her?"**

**"Who?"**

**"Hinata?"**

**"Of course not" He blushed but hid it quite good."I have to go,Ototo"**

**Itachi left. I guess he does like no love her.**

**I stood up, I should stop sulking, walked to my window and opened it, I saw not far Ami walking.  
I looked for awhile, She disappeared in the crowd of people, after she disappeared i took a shower and went down.**

**"Sasuke, are you allright? I wanted to check on you,but Itachi told me not to!" Mom's worried voice clank so nice.**

**"I am fine mom"  
**

**"You sure?"**

**"Yes mom"**

**Mother is protective of her baby's. I smiled and said "I am fine"**

**She smiled back, hugged me. "I am just worried for my baby's health"**

**"I know mom" I look around "Where is Onii-san?"  
**

**"He went home" Mom looked alittle puzzled" I wonder why?" Itachi Lives across of us. **

**I shrugged. I knew why,He was embarrassed, that I found out he liked Hinata.  
**

**I took a seat, turned the Tv On. **

**"Where is father?"**

**"He is in his Study room"**

**"Hn"**

**"Sasuke, go to the store for me"**

**''Okay" I stood up and walked to her "What should I buy for you?"  
**

**" 6 eggs" She gave money**

**"Hn"**

**I walked to the nearest store, they had no eggs,so I walked to next store.  
**

**I bumped into something.**

**"Watch where you walk"**

**"Gomenasai" Ami said as she bowed.**

**I looked at her, she was carrying 4 bags, they looked heavy. **

**"Should I help you?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"I said should I help you?"**

**"Ah,No It's not heavy" she smiled at me assuredly. **

**She was lying, so I went in my Sasuke mode, I grabbed 3 bags from her.**

**"What...are...you...doing?"**

**"Are you blind?"**

**"I am not..you know what I mean!"**

**"Hn where are you heading?"**

**"My house in the Ninja district number 24"**

**"Hn" **

**We walked in silent, we didn't utter a word to each other until We arrived.**

**"Thank you Uchia-san"**

**"Hn" She was poor,you cold see it on the house she lived in.  
I could tell she wasn't my type,Her clothes looked like shit! I would never date people like her,but then she smiled, it felt like someone stabbed me in the heart. I didn't notice it at first,but I smiled back. It was like something took over me. Did she just make me smile?! ME?!  
**

**She waved me off as I walked away. I do not think she saw me blushing. For some reason I find her beautiful. Is it because I am single?  
of course it was.  
**

**I came home with the 6 eggs and I smile on my face. Mom and Dad Thought I was crazy. I heard Itachi say "It's love"**

* * *

**The next day.  
**

**"Sasuke!" Mom yelled.**

**"5 More minutes!" I yelled back.**

**"No,down Know!"**

**"Fine!"**

**I stood up, dragged myself to the bathroom. 30 minutes later I came down. Dad was still home so it means He's going to stay home for today.  
Itachi was also here. I sat next to him and whispered "Are yu going to make a move on Hinata?" I kn ow break ups are fucking hard, but if you have a brother that is inlove and ignores the fact what's greater than Teasing him.  
**

**"ototo, no"**

**"Come one. She's single!"**

**"No!" He made his face expressionless. **

**Tch.**

**"What are you talking about?'**

**"Nothing"**

**"Oh, Itachi likes a girl and..."**

**Mom sprinted from the kitchen to the dining room.**

**"Nani?!"**

**"Mom,he is just joking"**

**"Who is she?"**

**"Tell us?"**

**"no" **

**"Come on"**

**Itachi stood up and walked away.**

**"Onii-san!"**

**"Son"**

**"Itachi!"**

**He still left.**

**Later i went to visit The hospital.  
**

**Have to see Sakura because Naruto pressured me to go.**

* * *

**To be continued. **

**Immy: Gonna write Two chapters about Sasuke and Love! Gomen! Want to about as fast as I could!Enjoy!**

**Ami is different!**

**strawberry chizoey thank you! **


	9. Chapter 9 It's like a kunai stabbed me

Immy:Back! Kakashi Disclaimer!

Kakashi:Hai! hai! Immy does not own Naruto! Kishi does!

Immy:Thank you!

Chapter 9: Kunai stabbed me?

Sasuke Pov:

I was in front of HER door,I sighed and walked in.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn"

"umh..."

"Where is Naruto?"

"I told him he could go"

"What are you scheming?"

"n..nothing"

"Hn"

"Can...you.."Before she could finish the door was slip open.

Ami walked in.

"Haruno-chan"She greeted with a smally smile,the she noticed me"Uchia-san?"

"What are you doing here?"I asked very curious but my face expression did not change.

She giggled. "I work here part time"

"I see"

"You...two...know...each..other...?"

I turned to sakura "Yes"

"Hai"She smiled"My shift is about to end so I came to say bey"

"Bey bey"

Ami walked away.

I don't know why but I can't help but feel attracted to her,like a mosquito to light.

I followed her.

"Ami wait let me go with you I'm going home too"

"Sasuke YOU JUST CAME SaSUKE!"

I didn't hear anything but Ami gentle answer"Sure"

Damn I just smiled.

After what happened I kept meeting her like a crazy stalker,but she didn't mind.

On a Sunday,26 august She told me.

"You do not have to force yourself to like me,I know That you just broke up with Hinata,Why are you hanging out with me?"

"Why? I am not forcing Myself,I do like you,I can't help but feel attracted to you"

"What..?"Ami blushed.

"Ugh I am not good with words...This past week I fell for you hard...It was like a Kunai stabbed me! Ami I am crazy for you!"

Ami giggled ."Lets try this"

"Sure" I smiled.

and yes It did work out for us.

* * *

Immy:DOne with giving Sasuke a Gf that's not Sakura...eewww!

Sasuke:Thank you -he blushed-

Immy:Welcome darling!

Sasuke:Fuck you!

Iruka:Now now do not fight. Please R&R!

Gaara: I am going to be in the next chapter!

Itachi:With me

Hinata:And me!

Munraito:Me too!

Immy:Look forword to it! I also wrote more about this couple in one of my other stories!


	10. Chapter 10 Itachi has a nice body

Immy:Hello I'm back! Disclaimer Gaa-chan!

Gaara:Yes Lady Immy, Lady Immy does not own Naruto Kishi .

Immy:I made him call me Lady Immy~! Enjoy!~

Chapter 10: Itachi has a nice body

I sat on a bench in the park, It was 12O'clock,I should go Home. I didn't move.

My eyes felt wet. I reached to touch my eyes,I felt water,Am I crying?

No,I swore to myself to never cry again.

snif. "Waahhhh~!" I cried as a baby.

Why am I crying? I'll tell you.

_**FLASHBACK**_:

After the break up,I went and stayed with Tenten.

I shouldn't have done that,poor me.

I wanted to surprise her,so I packed my bags and went to her. I knocked and who opened the door? Neji!

"Neji-ni-san?"

"Lady Hinata?"

"Surprise!" I yelled nervously.

Did I go home? Hell no! I stayed Neji didn't leave either.

Oh,yeah I didn't tell you. Tenten lives alone,yeah She wants to be Independent.

Neji said I could come in.I walked inside and saw Tenten sitting on the ground one of her feet up, she was wearing shorts and No blouse she only wore a bra.

Yup that's my Tenten.

"Hinata?"

"Surprise! I came to stay with you!"

"Huh?!"Neji exclaimed"Lady Hinata as you can see I am already staying here"

"So?! I am staying!"

"Damn it Hinata you can't stay!"

"Yes I can!"

"Tenten!" We yelled in sync.

"You can both stay"

"What?!"

"I don't mind"

"Yay thank Tenten!" I hug Tenten.

"WHY?"

"Because she came out of a hard relationship" Tenten gave Neji a puppy dog look.

I nodded as a cute 2 year old.

"Ugh fine! but Lady Hinata if you see me & Tenten do stuff your fault"

"HAI!" I was happy.

I mouthed to Tenten "Thanks"

"Welcome"

Neji walked to the kitchen."Did you eat Hinata?"

"No"

"You came to my house knowing I can't cook good"

"hihi I dunno"

I walked to Tenten andd hugged her,She hugged back and pulled me to her,she began to tickle me. I too.

"Ten...ten...stop..top..s...t..top..!"

"It's nice to have you here"

I smiled,I loved Tenten like she was my twin.

"Ten-chan'' She knew that I was ging to tease.

"Yes?"

"When are you going to give hints so that he can POP the question?"

"What hints?"

"Marry me?"

Tenten blushed"No no no no! We just started dating"

"For 6 damn years!"

"..."

"What are you girls talking about?"

"..."

"Marriage!"

"..."Neji blushed.

"..."Tenten looked like a tomato.

"What?!"

'"Not now"

"So you are gonna pop the question?"

"Really?"

"When?"

Neji smiled and pulled Tenten to him. "You are going to be surprised" He kissed her.

I smile at their small show of affection. He warned me.

I stood up and walked to the window and gaze outside. I saw Gaara walking.

"Munraito?"

"what?"

"Should I try him?"

Munraito looked outside and saw Gaara."Go"

"Okay Guys I'm going out!"

"Go!" neji yelled.

I stick my tongue out. He didn't want me there.

I ran outside. 'Hinata-bitch-hard-to-get-mode'

"Kazekage-san"

Gaara turns around.

"Where are you going?"

"Park"

"Good I need to talk to you"

"Good going Hina!"Munraito said.

"sure"

I smile at him. We walked in silence.

I wanted make conversation but couldn't.

"come on Baka say something!"

"Okay sheesh"

"what?"

"umh nothing.."

We arrived.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"the last time i we met" I sat on the bench and patted him to sit next to me. "I said something to you"

_**FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK.**_

**I noticed how Gaara was smirking at me making me blush. **

**"Hey Sasuke I don't think we'll work out. I think I don't love you" I sighed.**

**Sasuke was speechless.'How come She doesn't like ME the great hotshot SASUKE'**

**"Sasuke" Sakura said as she tried to grab my hand, Sasuke slapped her hand from him.**

**"Fuck you!" Sasuke walked away pissed.**

**Walked to Gaara and whispered in his ear "I m kinda interested in you" **

**I jumped away as fucking fast I** **could**.

**_FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK END._**

"So I want to know your answer"

Gaara looked at me,dead serious.

"Do you really think I would date you?"

"What?!"

He smirked. "No one would date you you act like a bitch.I am going to tell you a secret Me and Naruto are dating for almost 4 years..."

"What?"

"Naruto knows that you like him for...,well since the day he saved you when you where younger he just chose to ignore it" Gaara smirks

"you're lying!"

"I'm not Naruto will never love you"

"NO! stop it"

"And now you want to date his boyfriend?"

"..."

"Pathetic"

"Have you no shame?"Gaara stood up."I never thought the Shiraki(White Hime) would act this **_Vulgar_**"

He walked away.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK END._ **

It was midnight so no one could hear me cry.

I sat on the bench and cried.

"baka I hate Gaara and Naruto"

Why did he not just tell me? did he take joy in me stalking me. I guess he did. snif snif.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh~!"

"Lady Hinata?" I heard a know voice say."Why are you crying?"

"I am not crying,Uchia-san"

I looked down so Uchia-san could not see my teary face.

Where did Munraito go?! he always disappears when you need him.

Itachi put his hand on my chin to force me to look at him. He looked me in the eye,then he wiped my tears away.

"let me accompany you home" Uchia-san aid very sincere.

"No"

"fine" Uchia-san pulled me to up and picked me."I'll bring you home"

"NO!" I began to wiggle around.

"I am an anbu,a high level one"

I stopped wiggling"..."

"why are you crying?"

"I...waaahhh~!" I cried again.

"Tell me you do not want to go home,then I'm gonna bring you to my apartment"

He brought me to his apartment. It was normal,but inside was like fucking awesome!

I put my face in his chest,I was sad,but he smiled so damn nice. I blushed,while tears flowed.

He put me on the couch.

"want something to eat?"

"...Sure..."

"Good" He went to the kitchen" I don't have much"

"It's okay"

He came back with Omelette and fried Teriyaki,Placed it on the table. I sat up and began to eat.

He looked at me.

"a-aren't y-yyou g-g-gonn-a e-e-a-a-t?" i blushed

"No I am not" he smiled.

when I was done.I lied down on the couch,

"You can't sleep here"

"Why not?"

"It...well I can not let my guest sleep on a couch" he looked away,I think he was blushing.

"Okay,where will I sleep?" I blushed.

"On my bed"

"Where will you sleep?"

"follow"

He didn't answer my question.

"Ah,Shower first,then wear this" he gave me clothes.

he showed me his room and the shower.

After the shower,I went to his bed and jumped on bed smelled nice. I smiled,it smelled like Itachi so nice.

Uchia-san walked in the room he was wearing black shorts and no shirt.

I blushed like a ,that's very hot! I didn't look away.

"Uchia-san...?"

"Itachi,call me Itachi"

"Okay"I blushed,but still looked at his muscled body.

Itachi walked to the bed and moved the covers up,layed down next to me.

"Night" He turned the lights out.

"..." I wanted to say something but just could not.

I blushed like mad person,I swear he knew I was blushing.

I heard him chuckle.

"You are not gonna say anything?"

"I was...but I just couldn't..."

"Why not?"

"A hot guy is lying next to me,I won't pass this rare moment for anything"

He chuckled lightly."You are one strange girl"

"One of a kind"I smiled.

I ain't crying anymore.I closed my eyes.

A hand pulled me closer to did that he or Munraito.

Itachi was fucking happy. I snuggled closer to him.

"Goodnight"

"Hn,do you not think we look like a married couple?"

"I would kill to marry you!"

He chuckled again.

"I would too"

"...W-h-y-...?" I blushed .

"Because I always get this strange feeling in my stomach,I told my mom and she told me it was love"

"I-i-tachi-san..."

"Lady Hinata,You really are a sunny place*,I love you" He kissed my forehead.

I fainted when he kissed me.

I woke up in the morning early.

* * *

Done.

*It's a pun on Hinata's means Sunny place ^^

Enjoy? Read and Review. You know Hinata loved Itachi and Itachi Loved Sunny place so I did it good

Read and Review!

I beg you!


End file.
